


sounds of the police

by hexenmeister



Category: due South
Genre: All Cops Are Bastards, Fanvids, Gen, Including Mounties, Police Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexenmeister/pseuds/hexenmeister
Summary: two vids on the subject of policing indue South.





	1. Sound of da Police

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Verushka and Irrelevancy for their invaluable feedback!
> 
> And thank you, Mific, for collaborating with me. I'm overjoyed to have your beautiful, story-full pieces of art accompanying these vids.

Song: Sound of da Police by KRS-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part One: In Which KRS-One Does A Lot Of The Rhetorical Heavy Lifting For Me.
> 
> This vid represents some of my personal process, as a person who's both a fan of _due South_ and a prison abolitionist, digesting:  
a) the images of police brutality & racist abuse of power that appear on the show, and  
b) the racism and violence that's inherent to all policing, even when the cops are otherwise genuinely nice, rule-following people.
> 
> the vid is [here on tumblr.](https://hexenmeisterer.tumblr.com/post/188344677879/vid-sound-of-da-police-due-south-summary-part)


	2. Police On My Back

Song: Police On My Back by The Clash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two: In Which Ray Decides To Become Something Else.
> 
> The idea for this vid came directly out of writing [this meta](https://hexenmeister.dreamwidth.org/2136.html#cutid1) with Irrelevancy.
> 
> the vid is [here](https://hexenmeisterer.tumblr.com/post/188344776394/vid-police-on-my-back-ray-kowalski) on tumblr.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Hexenmeister's vids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858954) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)


End file.
